Brisa Da Tempestade
by IsabelaUlian
Summary: ...Mas Elihandrë jamais esperaria que sua vida solitária acabasse em um ataque ao keep de Stormwind, quando, por instinto, salva Anduin Wrynn, filho do próprio Rei Varian. Romance, Guerra, Amizade e Aventura, Brisa da Tempestade, uma fic de WoW
1. Prólogo

-Prólogo-

Elihandrë caminhava vagarosamente pelas apinhadas ruas de Stormwind, com uma familiaridade que uma elfa adquiriria dificilmente. Por hora ouvindo cidadãos xingando baixinho, coisas como "Ande mais rápido!", "Por favor, tenha a santa paciência!" ou "Tenho mais o que fazer, Night Elf! Ande mais rápido!"

Mas ela não ligava. Acabara de sair de uma missão delicada em Gadzetzan e estava absurdamente cansada. Tudo que queria era chegar ao Inn, tirar suas botas e dormir em uma cama de verdade, por longas horas. Mas antes, devia mostrar sua boa educação. Afinal, ser melhor amiga da princesa ShootingStar de Darnassus exigia certos caprichos, como cumprimentar o Lorde Varian Wrynn toda vez que suas velhas botas – herdadas de seu pai – pisavam em Stormwind.

Quanto mais se aproximava do keep, mais a multidão se dissipava, e Elihandrë pôde finalmente respirar um pouco de ar fresco, já que não havia um povo para lhe apertar, esmagar e xingar.

Entrou no keep depois de cumprimentar respeitosamente cada um dos guardas que guardavam a porta. Apenas um dele respondeu, enquanto o outro apenas a encarou, desvalorizando-a. Elihandrë sabia perfeitamente o que ele pensava, não era difícil de imaginar: "Uma elfinha frágil e sensível andando por Stormwind e vindo incomodar Lorde Wrynn! Queria ver ela se virar sem este pet!"

Caminhou de cabeça erguida e reverenciou o rei e o príncipe Anduin, e ambos a olharam da mesma forma: fria e distante mente. Respirou fundo e pensou: "Vou acabar logo com isso, assim posso ir ao Inn e dormir um pouco." Mas Elihandrë evitava olhar diretamente para Wrynn. Afinal, ela sempre sentira uma enorme admiração pelo rei, e não podia deixar de sentir seu coração amolecendo quando olhava para este.

Ajoelhou-se perante a ele, e ele fez seu discurso naquela voz que arrepiava os cabelos de sua nuca. "Eu sou Varian, mas também sou Lo'Gosh!" e começou a falar. Elihandrë tentava não prestar atenção, mas era difícil. Ele era um líder, assim como ela, mesmo que esta seja bem mais solitária.

Enquanto devaneava sobre as guerras que participara e sua vida solitária no meio dos mais extensos desertos e mais profundas florestas, DarkSirius, um de seus pets, o mais raro da família dos leões negros, rosnou, o que não fazia com muita freqüência.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Elihandrë levantou-se em um pulo, sendo um tanto insolente por ter-se erguido sem a permissão do rei. Ele a olhou confuso e surpreso, quando ela ouviu o som de uma flecha sendo disparada.

A flecha Orc caiu logo acima da cabeça de Varian, e este sacou as espadas, enquanto Elihandrë colocava habilmente uma flecha em seu arco. Não tardou quatro segundos para Elihandrë enxergar uma horda de hordes invadindo o keep, causando confusão e lutando contra os guardas.

DarkSirius se colocou a frente de Wrynn enquanto Elihandrë acertava o maior número de inimigos possíveis, quando ela percebeu uma ameaça quase invisível: Um Troll rogue tentava se aproximar de um assustado Anduin, pelas costas.

** -Não!** – Elihandrë se colocou entre as costas do príncipe e o rogue, frustrado, duelou corpo a corpo com ela, acertando sua adaga em seu estômago.

Naquele mesmo tempo, DarkSirius atacou o rogue nocauteando-o.

Não pensou duas vezes e jogou Anduin em suas costas, sem antes olhar para trás e se fascinar ao ver Wrynn lutando com um esplendor inimaginável.

Não, não era hora. Ela devia salvar o príncipe.

Ninguém viu uma elfa seriamente ferida esgueirar-se para fora do keep acompanhada do príncipe e de um leão negro. Ela montou em seu tigre e correu até um simples keep, e subiu correndo até o quarto mais alto, onde colocou o príncipe cuidadosamente em cima de uma poltrona velha.

-Você está bem?

A dor em seu estômago ficou mais aguda.

-S-sim... – Respondeu o príncipe temeroso – Qual vosso nome?

-Elihandrë. Você está seguro agora. – No entanto o olhar da caçadora tornou-se um tanto desfocado, mas ela lutou para continuar no comando de seu corpo.

-O-obrigado p-por me tir-rar de lá... – Sussurrou Anduin segurando amigavelmente a mão da caçadora – Posso te chamar de Eli?

-Meus amigos em chamam de Eli... – Ela soltou delicadamente a mão do príncipe – Você pode chamar-me de Eli... – A dor tornou-se insuportável, e ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga, e viu sua mão branca manchada de sangue.

-Tia Eli!

Eli não agüentou mais, e desmaiou depois de ouvir um ruidoso urro que gritava desesperadamente:

** -Onde está meu filho!**


	2. Capítulo 1

-Capítulo I-  
Agradecimentos Inconvenientes

Elihandrë se sentia absurdamente confortável. Isso era muito estranho, pois a última vez que se sentira desta maneira, ela era apenas uma criança. Em toda sua maioridade, ela **nunca** se sentira em um lugar tão macio, tão fofo e tão quente. Geralmente, ela acordava em um chão duro, uma relva seca ou na melhor das hipóteses, em uma cama esburacada de um Inn barato.

Justamente por isso, Elihandrë levantou-se de um pulo, abrindo os olhos, mas sentindo uma forte pontada no estômago. Seus olhos percorreram o aposento onde estava: uma cama de lençóis brancos, assim como o dossel. A parede eram azul-claras e havia alguns móveis encostados na parede. No entanto esta não estava sozinha. Havia uns cinco homens vestindo as túnicas da Cathedral Square e sua melhor amiga, ShootingStar estava ao seu lado, absurdamente irritada.

-Star!

**-Pqp Eli! Tudo o que eu te ensinei foi em vão! Você não aprende nunca, né!**

-Mas...

**-Sem mas!**

Então ela se recordou rapidamente do que acontecera.

**-Anduin! **Onde está Anduin! Eu fui atingida tentando salvá-lo!

**-Com tudo que eu te ensinei, você podia ter salvado o príncipe E ter se salvado!**

-Pô, salvar o príncipe não é suficiente!

-**Blá, blá, blá!** – O olhar de Star aos olhos de Elihandrë queimava absurda e malignamente. Mas era o jeito dela de expressar preocupação.

-De qualquer forma, - Só então Elihandrë se deu conta da presença de Wrynn, sentado em uma poltrona mais afastada. Naquele momento ela corou de vergonha. – você salvou o meu filho, e não é apenas Stormwind que tem uma dívida a ser paga com a senhorita, mas eu pessoalmente devo lhe agradecer da forma que acharmos adequado. – Sua voz não era mais daquela forma que fazia com que você o admirasse, mas de uma forma sincera, calma e até mesmo serena.

Por alguns momentos, Elihandrë o encarou surpresa. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Melhor, porque ela estava sendo tão bem cuidada? Em qualquer outra situação, deixariam que ela morresse! Porque este cuidado nesta altura do campeonato?

-Foi um prazer, meu rei. – Respondeu abaixando o olhar – Servir à Alliance é apenas meu dever, e sinto-me satisfeita por ter o feito com mérito. – Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma enorme dor e vertigem.

-Calma, calma... – Disse um healer. Não pode se levantar agora. Quando foi ferida as paredes de seu estômago se quebraram e há suco gástrico em seu sangue, além de sangue em seu estômago e uma ferida não cicatrizada.

Só então Elihandrë percebeu que usava um roupão branco felpudo.

-Onde estão as minhas roupas! – Perguntou indignada.

-Nós estamos a lavamos para a senhorita, no...

-Por que! – Perguntou envergonhada e indignada. – Eu podia lavá-la eu mesma!

-Eu achei que seria melhor se fosse lavada. – Disse Star, deixando Elihandrë irritada – Afinal, aquilo estava mais sujo que a boca do Tank!

-Algumas pessoas não têm a conveniência de ter alguma coisa para lavar a roupa todo dia! Ou melhor, algumas pessoas não têm a conveniência de ter um palácio à disposição!

-A qual é, você que escolheu viver no meio do mato!

-Eu não...

-Star tinha me dito que vocês discutiam bastante. – Disse Wrynn – Mas devo admitir que vocês duas podem causar dor de cabeça até mesmo a um monge.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu ficando cada vez mais vermelha e Star segurando o riso.

-Você não tem onde morar, Elihandrë? – Perguntou Wrynn.

"Ah não!" Pensou Eli.

-Não que eu não tenha onde morar, senhor...

-Você tem algum lugar onde pode ficar sem pagar? Ou talvez, pagando um aluguel?

Não pude deixar de rir descaradamente, apesar da vergonha.

-Pagar um aluguel! Eu mal tenho dinheiro para me manter em um Inn! Vivo de ações na Auction House e missões bem sucedidas!

-Então você não tem casa nem dinheiro?

-Não disse que não tenho dinheiro! – Continuou apressadamente – Tenho dinheiro, trabalho muito por ele, mas tenho que gastá-lo quase todo em cuidados em meus pets e em manutenção a minha armadura.

-E casa?

-Eu... – Resmungou – Não preciso de casa.

-Bom então, eu vou lhe dar uma proposta, - Disse Varian Wrynn sério – venha morar no keep, conosco.

-**O que!**

-Ela aceita! – Disse Star alegremente.

-**Não!** – Disse – **Não! **Nunca! Eu recuso!

-Não gosta de minha morada? – Perguntou Wrynn surpreso.

-Não foi o que disse. – Respondi apressadamente – Eu apenas não posso aceitar!

-Claro que pode! Ela já aceitou! – Continuou Star com um assustador sorriso em seu rosto.

-O que..?

-Então está feito. – Disse Wrynn – Vou mandar que um soldado traga seus pets para cá. Tem alguma outra coisa de valor?

Elihandrë não respondeu. Estava muito pasma para fazê-lo. Apenas o encarava incrédula

-Ela tem algumas roupas guardadas na minha casa. – Disse Star – Vou trazê-las para cá eu mesma... – Star fez uma cínica cara ensaiada e continuou – Coitadinha, deve estar sentindo dor... Apliquem mais um pouco de anestésico.

E assim, Elihandrë apagou mais uma vez, depois da mais estranha negociação de sua vida.

Elihandrë acordou assustada, e, em um gesto automático, levou a mão ao estômago. Sua barriga estava cuidadosamente enfaixada por baixo do roupão branco. Ainda estava no keep de Stormwind, e o sol se punha na janela. DarkSirius, Wraëm e Allaïs, seus pets, dormiam ao seu redor e ela suspirou pesadamente.

Abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, e viu todas as suas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, inclusive as vestes de festa, que costumava guardar na casa de ShootingStar. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

Bebeu água em um copo no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama de casal e tentou organizar as idéias, quando reparou em um pequeno bilhete dobrado cuidadosamente, com a conhecida caligrafia de Star.

"_De nada!"_

Elihandrë xingou e jogou o bilhete em uma das gavetas. Abriu uma porta quando viu que havia um _banheiro_ naquele quarto. Seu reflexo descabelado, pálido e com o rosto amassado de tanto dormir a fitou preocupada. Ela **não** podia continuar morando no keep de Stormwind.

Desenfaixou cuidadosamente sua barriga e reparou na linha quase-cicatrizada na altura de seu estômago. Ficaria marca... Mas Elihandrë gostava de cicatrizes. Fazia com que ela se lembrasse o porquê de treinar, o que aconteceria com ela se fosse descuidada... Como fora naquele momento.

Lavou o rosto com água fria e vestiu uma túnica branca. Caminhou para a outra porta e a fechou com um baque suave. A pesar de querer sair **imediatamente** de Stormwind, ela ainda tinha o que fazer naquela caótica cidade: Coletar o dinheiro ganho em suas ações e agradecer aos membros da Cathedral Square por terem cuidado tão bem dela.

Terminou de coletar o dinheiro e foi a Cathedral Square agradecer humildemente. Os membros disseram que era a obrigação deles, e Elihandrë segurou a língua quando considerou a idéia de resmungar algo como _"Bem, então onde vocês estavam durante as guerras?"_ Mas não. Apenas sorriu timidamente e saiu da Cathedral Square.

Voltou ao keep depois de comprar uma bolsa maior. Estava pensando em onde guardaria todas aquelas roupas... Star não aceitaria sua _fuga_ ao keep. Talvez as vendesse... Talvez gastasse algum dinheiro extra no banco para guardar os vestidos de material fino...

Chegou ao keep e começou a guardar suas coisas, enquanto conversava com seus pets.

-Sim eu sei que aqui é confortável! – Disse – Mas não é nosso lugar.

Allaïs, a rara tigresa, que trabalhara com seu pai e agora era guardiã de Elihandrë, rosnou.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Eu também não gosto de colocar vocês com aqueles desconhecidos... – Elihandrë se referia aos homens que _cuidavam_ de seus pets quando estava em viagem. Ela só conseguia levar um pet por vez. Geralmente era Wraëm ou DarkSirius... Allaïs já era um tanto velha, a pesar de ser, aos olhos de Elihandrë, sábia.

Wraëm estirou-se na cama de casal e deu um baixo rugido.

-Ah, pare de ser dramático! – Disse Elihandrë virando os olhos – Parece até que você dorme sobre seda todo dia! – Elihandrë fechou sua bolsa e estava prestes a trocar a túnica por seu velho set meio leather meio mail. Ainda estava guardando dinheiro para completá-lo inteiro como mail... Mas era caro.

Estava colocando suas botas quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

-Entre. – Murmurou, e um guarda entrou.

-Com licença, Lady Elihandrë, - Ok, desde quando Elihandrë era uma _Lady_? – O rei lhe convida para um jantar com a nobreza.


End file.
